


Skirts & Ties

by zkxxdlin



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Byun Baekhyun, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, cross-dressing, role play, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: Naughty students need to be punished, don't they?





	Skirts & Ties

“Tell me, Baekhyun,” the deep baritone of the taller rumbled, echoing about the empty room, “don’t you think that you deserve a punishment?” The voice had ended off with a heavy tint of cockiness and seduction, the two elements wrapping around the syllables perfectly. 

The person whom the question was directed at,  _ Baekhyun _ , only lowered his eyelids, pupils drifting down from where they were fixated on the strong, sharp lines etched onto the long, tanned neck just a breath away. His eyes travelled down, languidly tracing the firm lines wrapped around the arms and torso of the man before him, the evidence and result of his gym sessions.

Baekhyun took in the sight, unashamedly letting his eyes roam over the entire frame of the man, the  _ Professor _ , before him. 

Apparently, however, that had been the wrong thing to do. Completely ignoring whatever the  _ Professor _ had been saying in favour of drinking up the sight before him,  _ appreciating _ the man in his whole, toned glory, that is. 

A thick thumb and forefinger had immediately hooked themselves under his chin, curling around the sharp point of his jaw, before slowly lifting his head up. As a result, Baekhyun’s gaze had been shifted, forcefully, from the blessed, firm muscles lining the broad torso and thick arms, to instead meet with annoyed, yet amused, large orbs. 

The annoyance and subtle hints of anger were the first things that Baekhyun had noticed, and that instantly sparked a little flame of mischief in him, wanting to spur on the  _ Professor _ even more, make him even  _ more _ angry. 

… because an angry  _ Professor _ was hot.

But an angry,  _ already _ hot,  _ Alpha Professor  _ was even hotter, no?

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun inwardly laughed, the want, the  _ need _ to defy, to  _ disobey _ leaking into his veins, mingling in his blood, and this had managed to give Baekhyun the courage, the cheeky strength, to completely ignore the Alpha  _ Professor _ once more. Breaking their gaze, Baekhyun allowed himself to trail his eyes along the expanse of skin, the expanse of  _ strength  _ laid out before him, biting his lip when he caught sight of the blood red tie hooked around his Alpha’s neck, loving how  _ hot _ the red looked in contrast to his Alpha’s tanned skin.

Baekhyun had started to take in the sight once more, knowing that this was something he’d always,  _ always _ be hungry for,even though he was doing it just to be a brat, just to  _ disobey _ the Alpha.

“I said,” the gruff, deep voice interrupted Baekhyun’s thoughts, the low tenore successful at getting the Omega’s eyes to gaze back up at his own, “ _ look at me when I’m talking to you, Baekhyun _ .”

… and Baekhyun heard it.

He heard the  _ timbre _ .

He heard the  _ Alpha timbre _ in  _ his Alpha’s _ tone.

And Baekhyun immediately knew that he was playing with fire. 

Letting out a low, helpless whimper, Baekhyun swiftly locked gazes with his Alpha, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the furiously blazing one of his Alpha, his own inner Omega forcing him to do nothing but to submit, to  _ obey _ .

Slowly, but ever so steadily, a wicked, cruel, yet all amused smirk started curling up the edges of the Alpha’s plump lips, and Baekhyun only watched, transfixed on the way other emotions mingled about in his Alpha’s eyes, too absorbed by how the anger had visibly dilated the pupils.

Instead, other emotions, other  _ feelings _ had begun to creep in. Baekhyun could still see the faint wisps of frustration, of  _ anger _ at having been ignored, at having been  _ disobeyed _ so  _ blatantly _ by his own Omega. 

… but Baekhyun could also see  _ lust _ .

Wicked,  _ cruel _ , lust.

The Omega could only keep still, even though he could feel himself shaking, his limbs trembling (although trembling in  _ what _ , Baekhyun wasn’t too sure. It could have been fear, it could have been anticipation, it could have been  _ lust,  _ even, for all he knew). His eyes, though, never once flickered away from the blazing, the  _ burning _ ones of his Alpha, his own Omega Wolf’s desire to  _ please _ , to  _ submit _ winning over the playful, mischievous side of him. 

… because Baekhyun knew  _ exactly _ what he would be getting if he disobeyed his Alpha any longer. 

After all, _Professor Park_ _Chanyeol_ was furious enough as it is. 

He didn’t want to risk anything more.

“You know,”  _ Professor Park’s _ voice had quickly cut through Baekhyun’s thoughts, akin to a sharp, heated knife cutting through butter;  _ smooth _ .

“... you still haven’t answered my question.” Baekhyun felt the thumb and forefinger, which were still hooked around his chin, begin to unwind, unfurling. Baekhyun didn’t have to wait long before he felt the calloused, padded fingers trail along his jaw, cupping his cheek, as the thumb instead curled around the corners of his lips, lightly caressing,  _ just _ resting there. 

“You’re beautiful, Baekhyun, everything about you is,” the Professor spoke yet again, his eyes now breaking away from Baekhyun’s wide own, instead trailing down his face, down the slope of his nose; down his philtrum, and along the cute, gentle curve of the  _ student’s _ lips, to finally land on where his thumb was resting. “... your lips especially.”

Baekhyun only gulped, eyes shuttering in anticipation, as he felt the smooth, gentle glide of the Professor’s thumb against his lips, lightly hooking onto his bottom lip, pulling them apart. He didn’t know what Professor Park had in mind,  _ couldn’t even ask _ , really, too afraid to do so, but he was nervous,  _ excited _ for it to happen. For whatever  _ he  _ wanted to do to him. 

“... Too bad you don’t know how to use them.” 

A sharp spank echoed about the room, and had Baekhyun immediately reeling from the wall, pushing himself away, the sudden sharp stinging blooming across his skirt-clad bottom, having not noticed that the Professor has his hand there. Baekhyun had definitely been shaken away from his lust-driven,  _ excited _ reverie, the spank to his bottom having been enough as a “wake-up call” to the then daydreaming Omega. 

However, in doing so, Baekhyun had unconsciously pushed himself into Chanyeol, situating himself  _ right _ in the Alpha’s space, blouse-clad torso pressed against the firm, chiselled chest of the Professor. 

… Which suffice to say that, considering their height difference, the Professor’s crotch was just as pressed up against Baekhyun’s abdomen. 

His semi-hard,  _ heavy _ , crotch.

Baekhyun quickly glanced back up at the Alpha, using his hands, which were now folded up against the firm chest splayed out before him, to push himself away from the Professor, to put some much needed space between the two of them.

“I—I…”

“Hmm? What’s that?” came the taunting reply, the smirk evident in the Professor’s tone as Baekhyun felt the hand, which had spanked him mere moments ago, proceeded to smooth over, to  _ knead _ his ass cheek, pulling the Omega closer,  _ not letting him get away _ . “... cat got your tongue, Omega?”

That question had only managed to rouse a whimper from the crumpling Omega. Baekhyun only dug his chin into his chest, slender fingers curling into little fists as he bit his lip, causing the Professor’s thumb to slip loose, when he felt the way the Alpha had splayed his palm on his bottom, subtly reeling in the Omega.

“... c’mon now, Baekhyun,” the same deep, low timbre echoed about the room, fanning over his reddening ear, and that was when Baekhyun realised that the voice was much,  _ much _ too close. “It isn’t so hard to answer a question now, is it?” 

Lust was beginning to cloud Baekhyun’s mind, with his Alpha slowly but steadily inching ever so much closer, with how the Alpha had started to release his pheromones, the scent only getting stronger and stronger, the  _ lust _ evident,  _ obvious _ , intermingling with the notes… and the way the Alpha  _ stood _ , the way he was  _ presenting _ himself. 

The pure, unadulterated  _ dominance _ had never screamed louder. 

Immediately, Baekhyun felt a little dollop of heavy, potent,  _ sweet _ slick escape his entrance, the same entrance his Alpha’s fingers were merely  _ inches _ away from, and the Omega couldn’t help the furious blush that took over his cheeks and ears when he realised what a desperate,  _ pathetic  _ Omega mess he had been reduced to in a matter of mere seconds. Letting out a whimper once more, Baekhyun clenched his thighs together, desperately trying to will away his arousal, to will away the leaking, as he clenched his fingers, his fists harder on the Alpha’s chest. 

Baekhyun had kept his gaze fixated on his feet, focusing entirely on the way his Mary Jane flats had curved inwards, all as a consequence of his desperate attempt at squeezing his thighs together. He was much too afraid, much to  _ scared  _ to look up and face the Alpha, although anticipating of what he would do, the Omega would much rather not make any form of eye contact, knowing that a  _ single _ glance at the potent Alpha would instantly render all his attempts at reeling in his arousal,  _ useless _ . 

Which was why Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the way the Alpha’s eyes had widened ever so minutely, how his pupils had blown just a tad as soon as his nose had picked up on the heavy, potently _thick_ scent of sweet arousal from his Omega. Baekhyun also hadn’t noticed the way his Alpha’s eyes had fluttered, drinking in the scent, the absolute _doll_ of a _sight_ _his_ Omega was being, was _presenting_. 

The lust in him instantly saturated his pheromones. 

“... I asked you a question, didn’t I, Baekhyun?” the Professor whispered, breath fanning over the Omega’s reddened ear as his palm smoothed over the back of the Omega’s skirt, gently yet subtly moving the fabric aside in hopes of touching his Omega’s soft, smooth skin, wanting to  _ feel _ , to  _ touch _ his Omega in his rawest. 

But when the pads of his fingers were only met with laced cotton, the Alpha could only groan, barely holding it back in his throat as his eyes finally shut tight, head tilting back as he let himself be doused in even more lust. 

_ Baekhyun was wearing panties. _

Fucking _ panties _ . 

“... Fuck, baby,” the Alpha breathed, pushing the Omega into his chest with his grip on his Omega’s bottom, shoving Baekhyun’s face into his neck as he hooked his chin over his head, wanting to see his Omega’s panty-clad ass in its entirety. 

The sight had only served to rile up the Alpha even more, for his large, calloused, and  _ thick _ fingers had looked so…  _ so immoral _ ,  _ so lewd _ , when it was situated on soft white, cotton, embroidered panties. 

It looked like sin on innocence. 

The Professor,  _ Chanyeol _ , only breathed in, doing his best to reel himself in, to reel his Wolf in, sensing,  _ knowing _ that his Alpha Wolf was  _ so ready _ to claw out, to rip the hinges of his cage open,  _ just _ to  _ wreck  _ the ever so pliant, ever so willing, ever so  _ submissive  _ Omega in his arms. 

“You’re so  _ naughty _ , baby,” Chanyeol breathed, purposely ending his sentence with airily, watching in lust and amusement as his Omega shivered, as his Omega  _ writhed _ in his arms. “So  _ fucking naughty _ .”

A loud, sharp  _ spank _ rang about the room once more, one that had managed to pull out a surprised, breathy yelp from the Omega, and one that had only served to cause the Alpha to lock his jaw, clenching his teeth together, as his palm quickly made to knead, to pull, to  _ play _ with the abused ass cheek. 

Chanyeol quickly reeled back, hands coming down to soothe over his Omega’s skin, before settling,  _ gripping  _ onto the naked give of his Omega’s waist, and the Alpha had a fleeting thought of  _ fucking hell _ , absolutely loving how the school uniform top had been cropped short enough to expose Baekhyun’s tiny waist. 

The Alpha had pulled them both from the wall, yanking the Omega towards him and in between his legs as Chanyeol settled down on the bed, sitting down as his hands gripping the Omega’s waist once more before sliding down to his flared hips, adoring how the  _ tiny _ skirt had flared up over Baekhyun’s blessed hips. 

The  _ school girl _ outfit was  _ hot _ enough as it was, but put it on Baekhyun and it becomes nothing less than pure, unadulterated  _ sin _ .

Squeezing the hips, which fit  _ so perfectly _ in his palms, once more, Chanyeol’s hands swiftly moved, cupping the Omega’s panty-covered cheeks before proceeding to knead the globes; pulling them apart, pushing them together, gripping down on the soft flesh, and just simply  _ playing _ with them. 

… But he had a role to play. 

And by  _ God _ , was Chanyeol damn sure he’d see it through. 

“You’ve been a  _ bad boy _ , baby,” Chanyeol began, his Alpha timbre slowly but steadily sinking into his voice, lacing the notes as he gazed back up at the trembling Omega, his own eyes, although veiled in much too obvious lust, had hints of frustration, of  _ anger _ in them. “Do you know what you did, baby?” 

At that, a blush had immediately wreaked havoc over Baekhyun’s cheeks, his ears staining a bright red as embarrassment, as  _ shame _ , overwhelmed him. 

He  _ hated _ punishments. 

But he had brought this upon himself. 

“... I disobeyed you, Profess— Ah!” The sharp slap to both his ass cheeks jolted Baekhyun from where he was standing, a distance away from where his Alpha was sat, and had the Omega stumbling a step forward, closer to the Alpha’s embrace. 

“... Is that what you address me as?” the low tenore of the Alpha’s voice had been enough to tell the Omega how  _ close _ to snapping he was, just how close Baekhyun was to be playing with  _ fire _ , and immediately Baekhyun shook his head.

“... No,” Baekhyun breathed, gaze dropping down to the floor, down to his fiddling feet as he bit his lip, “no Daddy.” 

The reaction was instantaneous, for Baekhyun immediately felt the way the Alpha’s hands had begun to smooth along the flesh of his ass, soothing the stinging skin as he huffed out a breath,  _ pleased _ . 

“Good boy,” Chanyeol called, gaze softening as he looked up at his Omega, internally cooing at how he had shied away from his gaze. “... but I still want you to complete your answer, baby.”

Baekhyun had quickly took in a deep breath, as stuttered as it was, in hopes of calming down his nerves. They had slowly but steadily been fraying at the edges, ever since their little scene had started, and now, with how  _ into _ it he was getting, Baekhyun couldn’t tell where the line between  _ play _ and  _ reality _ was, all of it having been muddled in his haze of lust.

“... I disobeyed Daddy,” Baekhyun finally replied, after having calmed himself down enough to give a coherent answer. “... And I did it twice.” 

A pleasant hum rang about the room, thudding ever so loudly in the Omega’s ears, seeing as how Baekhyun had kept his ears peeled for any and every ounce of  _ praise _ from his Alpha. 

“Good boy,” the Alpha had murmured, voice low but the understanding and  _ pride _ ever so evident. The Omega’s frazzled nerves instantly dulled down, the anxiety and shame leaving his body, melting off of his frame as he finally took in a deep, steady breath. 

“... But baby, Daddy’s still going to need to punish you, okay?” The statement-cross-question was said in a tone so light, with hints of remorse dotting the notes, void of the frustration and anger that had been expressed earlier on, and had Baekhyun’s mood instantly lifting. It was such a  _ relief  _ to finally know that Chanyeol,  _ his Alpha _ , hadn’t been completely mad at him. 

Nodding his head, Baekhyun had begun to trail his eyes up along the tall, thick, and  _ blessed _ frame of his Alpha, but the yet another,  _ familiar _ stinging on his ass cheeks had him halting in his ministrations. 

“Ah!” the Omega gasped, jolting on his flats as his arms immediately came up, folded and hands perched on the broad, firm chest of his Alpha. Quickly swiveling his head up, Baekhyun’s wide eyes were met with the deadpan, void ones of his Alpha. 

“... Use your words, baby,” the Alpha had murmured, the empty look in his eyes diminishing, only to be replaced by glints of satisfaction as soon as he heard his Omega mumble out a low, “ _ Yes, I know, Daddy. _ ”

Chanyeol has then gently pushed Baekhyun away, hands curling around his forearms and waist to guide the Omega face down, bottom up over the Alpha’s lap. 

Chanyeol had to refrain from ripping the gorgeously tiny top and skirt off of his Omega’s body, desperately doing his best to hold his Wolf’s lustful tendencies and fantasies at stripping the pliant Omega down to his nude, down to his  _ rawest _ , before  _ completely _ and  _ thoroughly _ devouring him,  _ ravishing  _ him. Instead, the Alpha gently laid his palms back down on his Omega’s body, palms stretching across the beautiful expanse of skin presented before him, loving how the already short, cropped top had slid up a little, exposing more of his mate’s unblemished back. 

It would look even more stunning once it’s been littered with his marks.

With his palms coming down, and his eyes trailing after the backs of his hands, they eventually rested over the curve of his Omega’s waist and one on his Omega’s ass cheek, the fingers curling over the hem of the skirt ever so lightly. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, knowing that he has always, and will  _ always _ have time to admire the pure  _ art _ that his Omega was, Chanyeol swiftly flipped the skirt up, instantly groaning at the sight. 

Sure, he  _ did _ catch a glimpse of how his Omega’s ass had looked squeezed into what could only be a size smaller panties moments ago, when he had looked over his Omega’s shoulder. 

… but to actually be seeing it in it’s unrestrained, all-access  _ glory _ was another. 

The Alpha’s hand had quickly begun to palm the curve of the Omega’s bottom, hand soothing over the gives of the flesh, fingers trailing along the embroidered hem of the panties, slowly but steadily making their way to the insides of his Omega’s thighs. The Alpha only groaned, hesitating for a mere second before throwing all care and grace out of the window, no longer holding himself back as he allowed his palm to curl around the smooth insides of his Omega’s thighs, hissing lowly under his breath as he did so.

A low whimper had broke through the lustful haze of the Alpha’s mind, eyes slowly drifting from where his gaze was perched on his Omega’s sinful ass back up to the back of his head. Chanyeol had quickly noticed the way the tips of Baekhyun’s ears had started to glow a faint red hue, and he let instantly let out a low, deep chuckle.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chanyeol murmured, palms squeezing even harder around the flesh of his mate’s thighs, loving the way he could feel the fat seep through the gaps of his fingers, which had only managed to make him squeeze harder. This in turn pulled out yet another whimper, although much more louder, much more  _ pathetic _ , from the Omega splayed over his lap.

“Shy?” the Alpha prodded once more, palms steadily letting its grip loose as his fingers proceeded to creep in between his Omega’s thighs, fingers lightly tracing, almost  _ fluttering _ over his hole, his crotch.

… Both of which were  _ soaked _ .

“A—Ah...” Baekhyun whimpered out, moan high and head delirious, having been overwhelmed by the lust extremely  _ potent _ in the air. The lust in his Alpha’s pheromones had only been growing in intensity,  _ saturating _ the air in the room, the same air his lungs were so deprived off, and Baekhyun’s own arousal had started to climb, to  _ peak _ , anticipating.

“You’re fucking  _ sinful _ , you know that?” the Alpha mumbled, although Baekhyun was not exactly processing anything in that moment, having been too caught up in his arousal, too caught up in his  _ Alpha _ , to pay attention to anything else. 

The Alpha’s fingers had continued their trail down the curve in between his Omega’s thighs, fingers tracing over the hard, yet velvety soft skin through the cotton, and Baekhyun only bit back his moans, lip clenched in between his teeth.

“I’m going to start now, baby,” the Alpha had murmured, the underlying command ringing loud in the Omega’s ears, “I want you to count each and every one until we reach 20, understood?”

Quickly nodding his head, Baekhyun’s hands gripped down on the fabric of the dress pants draped over his Alpha’s legs, bracing himself for the hits as he replied a soft, “ _ Yes, Daddy _ .”

At that, Chanyeol let a small smile curve the corners of his lips before his gaze focused back on his Omega’s ass, noticing the way the inside of his thigh, the one which he had  _ gripped down _ onto earlier on, had slowly started to blossom a bright red, the colour bleeding out to form the curve of his hand. 

Biting his lip, mumbling out a low “ _ fuck _ ”, the Alpha shut his eyes as he shook his head, getting rid of the memory of having the fat ooze out in between his fingers, and instead focus on spanking his Omega, on  _ punishing  _ him.

The Alpha swiftly brought his hand up, not waiting nor wasting another moment before his hand came back down, the slap ringing about the four walls of the room as the Alpha watched, eyes transfixed on the way the flesh had rippled, the way the ass had jiggled, even through the tight panties. 

“A—hah… o—ne.”

“... Good boy.”

With the next slap of his Omega’s bottom, the Alpha had made sure to pull the ass cheeks away from each other, having gripped the flesh of the skin after his palm had landed, pulling it away from the other, wanting to expose the tiny, wet little hole through the soft, soaked cotton, the panties doing an excellent job of holding the shifted cheeks in place. He wanted his Omega, his  _ Baekhyun _ , to  _ feel _ his slaps, to  _ feel _ his spanks, wanting to expose his tiny entrance to  _ pain _ .

And it was with each spank, with each  _ pull _ of the globes, that Baekhyun’s moans had slowly but steadily turned into pained but pleasured screams, that Baekhyun’s counting had grown steadily airier, steadily quieter. 

His Omega’s arousal was  _ so potent _ , the lust permeating the air so much so, from both his scent glands and the immense,  _ thick  _ slick  _ gushing _ out of his hole.

By the 13th spank, Baekhyun’s panties were  _ soaking wet _ , so much so that when Chanyeol had pulled his hand away from his Omega’s bottom, his Omega’s  _ hole _ by the 14th spank, a  _ thick, generous string _ of slick had attached,  _ gripped _ onto the pads of his fingers, trailing back down to the drenched panties.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the Alpha murmured, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he took in a deep breath, in hopes of calming his nerves down, in hopes of calming his  _ Wolf _ down. 

… but that was the absolute  _ worst _ thing to do, because Chanyeol had unknowingly, had  _ unconsciously  _ breathed in the  _ sweet _ , _ pathetic _ , and  _ desperate _ lust-riddled scent of his Omega. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to stop his Wolf even if he wanted to.

The Alpha had immediately hooked his forearms under his Omega, one arm curling under his Omega’s chest, and the other curled up under his hips, before swiftly turning the both of them around and dumping Baekhyun onto the bed. 

The Omega landed with a loud yelp, mind still in a haze as Baekhyun desperately tried to make sense of what was happening; it was mere seconds ago when he was about to moan out what was to be his 15th spank, being splayed over the long, stiff muscles of his Daddy’s lap, so  _ why was he on the bed now _ ?

However, the Omega was not given any time whatsoever to think, because it wasn’t long after when Baekhyun felt his skirt being flipped over, and the Omega’s breath hitched when he felt the thick, calloused fingers of his Alpha hook into the waistband of his panties,  _ ripping _ them away from his body.

“Da— _ Daddy _ !” a squeal instantly left the Omega’s lips as soon as his hole had been exposed, the panties  _ finally _ gone. The cool rush of air against his  _ hot, drenched  _ hole had almost been too much for the Omega, Baekhyun’s frame trembling as his overheated entrance began to get accustomed to the sudden drastic change in temperature.

But that chance was ripped away from the Omega, because the Alpha hadn’t waited a  _ single moment _ before his palms had situated themselves against the insides of his Omega’s thighs, gripping the fat there, before  _ ripping _ his Omega’s thighs apart, Baekhyun letting out yet another yelp at that.

“The things you fucking do to me,  _ baby _ ,” the Alpha breathed, his voice having taken on a rough edge, deep and ragged in lust, in want, in  _ need _ . Chanyeol had quickly clambered on, situating himself in between his Omega’s spread thighs, palms moving, caressing the backs of Baekhyun’s thick thighs, trailing upwards to the curve of his globes, palming over the flesh there. 

The Alpha’s eyes had immediately zeroed in on the dollop of potent Omega slick leaking from the still hidden hole, peeking through the skin, glistening in the light of the room. 

“D— _ addy _ ,” Baekhyun called out, voice nothing but a feeble whimper, and that was all it took for Chanyeol to dive in. 

With his palms gripping onto the soft mounds,  _ pulling _ them apart, Baekhyun’s tiny,  _ soaking wet _ hole was left exposed, available for Chanyeol, for  _ his Alpha _ to feast on. Chanyeol could  _ finally _ see the pink hole in its rawest, taking in the way the tiny cunt was clenching and unclenching, slick constantly,  _ constantly _ seeping out,  _ pouring _ out of the Omega’s little hole. 

But the smell, the  _ scent _ of the slick was the one that drove Chanyeol insane.

“You’re so  _ wet _ , baby,” Chanyeol had whispered, the statement ending gruffly as he gave a harder squeeze to his Omega’s fleshy cheeks, pupils dilating at the way  _ more _ slick began  _ gushing _ out of his Omega’s ass,  _ loving it _ .

The Alpha inched closer, lips agape as he breathed through his mouth, unconsciously making mental note of how Baekhyun had jolted, had  _ trembled _ as soon as the hot breath had begun to fan over his ass crack, over his wet cunt. 

“...  _ and you smell so fucking good _ ,” Chanyeol let his tongue slip out of his mouth, resting on his bottom lip as he flattened it out, the soft muscle pressed against the drenched perineum of his Omega, tasting,  _ savouring _ the slick coating the skin there. Slowly dragging his tongue up, the Alpha shut his eyes, completely overwhelmed by Baekhyun’s sickeningly  _ sweet _ smell, by Baekhyun’s sickeningly  _ sweet _ taste, lapping up each and every single drop of creamy, Omega slick coating his Omega’s skin.

It wasn’t long before Chanyeol’s tongue had finally cleaned up his Omega’s perineum, making its way over to where Baekhyun wanted him the most, where _his Omega_ _needed_ him the most.

Any other day and Chanyeol would have teased Baekhyun, tongue curling around the give of his ass as he peppered kisses onto his bottom, completely ignoring and skipping over his hole if his tongue ever came across it.

But not this time.

No.

This time, Chanyeol, the  _ Alpha _ , wanted absolutely  _ nothing more _ than to completely  _ fuck his Omega up _ .

A loud wail immediately broke the lustful serenity of the room, Baekhyun’s chest instantly collapsing down onto the bed as his arms folded themselves under him, dainty fingers clenched around the soft sheets of the bed as his entire frame trembled, legs shaking as Chanyeol finally,  _ finally _ wrapped his lips around his Omega’s hole and  _ sucked _ .

The loud suckles, groans, and breathy pants were only accompanied by Baekhyun’s shakey sobs and stuttering inhales, and Chanyeol only gripped his Omega’s ass cheeks tighter as he dug his face into Baekhyun’s hole, pushing the cheeks together, wanting nothing else but to bury himself, his  _ entire face _ into his Omega’s sinful ass. 

“You taste  _ so fucking good _ , Baek,” the Alpha breathed in between gasps for breath, groan slipping past his lips when he felt how  _ wet _ the tip of his nose had become, fingers coming up to wipe away the slick before shoving it into his mouth, his tongue, the one  _ still soaked _ in his Omega’s essence coming up to wrap around the digits, not wanting to waste a single  _ ounce _ of his Omega’s cream.

Flattening his tongue, Chanyeol dug his face into Baekhyun’s ass once more, lapping around the leaking hole, catching each and every drop of Omega slick that left his hole, before pointing the tip of his tongue and nudging against the gaping taint.

“A— _ ah _ , D— _ Daddy, please _ ,” Baekhyun whimpered, fingers clenching tighter against the sheets as he felt the way his Alpha had nudged his entrance open, tongue slipping into the little hole, stroking against the velvety soft, hot walls of his Omega’s cunt. His Alpha’s tongue was doing absolute  _ wonders _ to his arousal, curling around the soft insides of his entrance, and Baekhyun only felt that it was appropriate to reward his Alpha, his  _ mate _ .

With his arousal heightened, even  _ more _ slick began to pour out of Baekhyun’s hole, but none of it ever made it out, for his Alpha’s tongue was there to immediately lap it all up, the essence generously coating the soft muscle as it played with the insides of his body. Baekhyun felt his Alpha groan against his bottom, and Baekhyun, in a moment of tiny courage, gently pressed his bottom back against his Alpha, wanting his Alpha’s tongue even  _ deeper _ .

Chanyeol noticed, of course, and had immediately complied, digging his tongue even deeper, strokes turning from languid caresses to harsh licks, eating,  _ drinking _ in his Omega’s sweet, delectable cream. 

“ _ Daddy, daddy, daddy, please, eat me, eat me, eat me! _ —” 

The chanting was  _ music _ to the Alpha’s ears, and he had begun to moan, his voice rumbling against the trembling hole as he lapped harder, licked harsher, and it wasn’t long before his teeth had begun to trail, to  _ nip _ along the outer ring of the tiny entrance. 

“ _ Daddy, Daddy I—I’m gonna— _ ”

Chanyeol paid absolutely no heed, instead continuing to eat his Omega out,  _ ravishing _ his Omega as he licked with more vigor. It wasn’t until his two palms, which were still gripped right around each cheek of his Omega, dipped lower, enough for the Alpha’s large, calloused thumbs to lightly hook around the outer rim of the tiny little cunt,  _ pulling _ the skin,  _ opening up the Omega’s hole _ , and with Chanyeol  _ digging  _ his face, his  _ tongue _ , even deeper into the Omega, stroking  _ all _ of his walls, did the Omega finally let go.

“A—Ah!  _ Hah— Daddy~ _ !” 

Chanyeol could only feel as his Omega completely  _ crumbled _ before him, in his hands, seeing as how his eyes had been shut tight in favour or enjoying the feast that was Baekhyun. The Alpha felt how his Omega had jolted, body trembling,  _ convulsing _ in on itself at the sheer force of his orgasm, his angry, pink cock spurting, spraying out sweet Omega cum onto the once pristine white sheets. 

The Alpha could feel the intensity even though he still had his face buried in his Omega’s ass, tongue still lodged in the tiny cunt, and the Alpha could only moan when a fresh wave of hot, thick slick began to gush out of the entrance, both ends of his Omega spraying out sweet, Omega essence. 

The Alpha continued to lap up the slick, not minding the volume,  _ loving it _ , even, and not caring for how the entire bottom half of his face was coated in fresh slick. 

It was messy. It was filthy. It was  _ dirty _ . 

But Chanyeol  _ loved _ it.

“...  _ Daddy _ ,” the quiet, nearly inaudible sob broke through the lust-induced haze of the Alpha, and Chanyeol had slowly, but eventually noticed how his Omega’s entire  _ frame _ was trembling, as Baekhyun tried to scoot ahead,  _ away _ from Chanyeol. 

His Omega was oversensitive. 

_ Fuck. _

“You did so well, baby,” the Alpha praised, lips pulling apart from the still soaking wet rim of his Omega, lips parted ever so slightly in order to take in the much needed breaths, having been deprived of oxygen after stuffing his face full of Baekhyun’s ass and slick. The Alpha had also wanted to give his oversensitive Omega some reprieve, well aware of just how sensitive Baekhyun’s post-orgasm state could get. 

But a reprieve from his mouth and tongue didn’t mean a reprieve from his fingers. 

With his thumbs still lightly latching, hooked onto the outer rim of his Omega’s abused, reddened cunt, Chanyeol proceeded to trail the perimeter of his Omega’s entrance, the wide, calloused thumbs stroking ever so gently against the raw skin of the hole.

“Ungh— D _ addy _ ,  _ hah—ah! S—stop _ ,” Baekhyun whined, knees scooting forwards, subtly trying to get his overspent hole away from his Alpha’s sinful, almost  _ painful _ touches, “...  _ B—Baekhyunnie ca—ah!—n’t take it _ .”

“Yes you can, baby,” the Alpha had only responded, encouragement giving a light tilt to the ever so deep timbre of his voice, “do it for Daddy, hm?” 

Baekhyun had only whined, pained, little whimpers escaping his lips, muffled only by the little thumb that had hooked itself onto the bottom row of his teeth, resting gently on the full, abused bottom lip. 

Taking that as a sign to continue, the Alpha slowly started to dig his thumbs in a little deeper, watching, focusing on nothing else but how his Omega’s cunt seemed to welcome him, opening up ever so slightly, taking in his thumbs  _ so well _ , the mess of slick  _ still _ pouring out making the glide almost  _ effortless _ .

“God,  _ baby _ , you’re taking me in  _ so well _ ,” the Alpha mindlessly let slip, thumbs hooking even more firmly against the rim of his Omega’s cunt, pulling,  _ stretching _ the cunt even wider, and Chanyeol could finally see the  _ soaked, glistening  _ inner walls of his Omega. The mess of slick had only continued on inside the cunt, heavy dollops lining the inner walls as the cunt clenched ever so slightly, the thick, creamy slick clumping together, wanting out.

“...  _ You’re so fucking filthy, baby _ ,” Chanyeol only murmured, teeth gritted and jaw locked as he immediately slipped two of his other fingers in, one thumb letting loose in place of his index and middle finger slamming  _ right up to the knuckle _ , harshly rubbing against the hot, wet walls of the Omega’s cunt.

The effect was immediate, for a scream had immediately left Baekhyun’s lips, thighs, toes, and hole  _ clenching tight _ , the onslaught of sudden pleasure having been  _ too much _ ,  _ too soon _ . 

“Daddy!” Baekhyun gasped, a dry sob leaving his lips as his body jerked forwards, teeth biting down onto the thumb in his mouth, “Daddy  _ please _ !” 

The Omega’s pleass had all fallen on deaf ears, for Chanyeol could only focus on his fingers and the pleasure he was giving his Omega. The Alpha savoured the way his fingers had continued to rub along the inner walls of his mate’s entrance, could feel the slick coating,  _ soaking _ his fingers with each harsh press of them against the walls.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,” he groaned, letting his othert thumb loose from where it had hooked onto his Omega’s rim, palm instead coming down to give yet another harsh spank on the blessed curve of his ass cheek. “You’re fucking  _ sinful _ .”

Chanyeol had then proceeded to stretch his fingers out, both the ones splayed on his Omega’s ass cheek, and the ones shoved in his Omega’s pretty little cunt, marvelling in the way Baekhyun’s ass cheek had fit into the curve of his palm, and the way in which Baekhyun’s little cunt was being  _ so resistant _ to the stretch, remaining  _ so fucking tight _ .

“I can’t wait to  _ fuck _ you, baby,” Chanyeol groaned, eyes trailing up along the sinful, yet stunningly gorgeous curve of his Omega’s back, meeting his Omega’s pleasured, watery gaze. “ _ I can’t fucking wait to wreck you _ .”

The effect was instantaneous, for Baekhyun’s eyes had immediately fluttered shut, pupils dilating ever so slightly in lust before rolling into the back of his skull, lips parting open, thumb slipping out, a whiny, barely audible, “ _ me too, Daddy _ ,” leaving his lips.

… And Chanyeol didn’t need any more prompting.

Quickly pulling his fingers out of his Omega’s abused cunt, palm slipping away from its harsh grip on his Omega’s cheek, Chanyeol immediately hooked his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, swiftly flipping the Omega over onto his back, something which had taken the Omega completely by surprise.

A loud yelp had slipped past before Baekhyun could have done anything to stop it, but it was immediately silenced by a harsh press of lips against his own. The Alpha, as soon as his Omega had been on his back, had immediately dived down, realising only then how heavily deprevied he was of his sweet Baekhyun’s little kisses.

Moaning, Baekhyun only reciprocated the kiss in kind, pliant lips molding against his Alpha’s harsh, demanding ones, soft hands coming up to gently splay across the naked chest of his Alpha. Chanyeol had immediately demanded access into his hot mouth, tongue, still heavily soaked in his own slick, his own essence, prodded against the seam of his lips. Baekhyun, not one to fight with his Alpha, and certainly not in a position to even  _ do _ so, had immediately parted his lips, welcoming the tongue, the teeth, the spit.

As soon as his own tongue had made contact with his Alpha’s rough own, the Omega immediately let out a whine, feeling his entrance gush out even more slick, the creamy essence gliding down the curve of his ass, pooling on the sheets. 

Unknowingly, Baekhyun had begun to spread his legs wider, knees bending as his thighs split open, slender feet planted on the bed as he made even more room for his Alpha.

The Alpha, though,  _ did _ notice it, noticed the way his Omega was opening up,  _ presenting _ himself to him, and Chanyeol immediately situating himself more comfortably on the sheets, in between his Omega’s spread thighs. Once he was in a good enough position, the Alpha then lowered his hips down, rutting his denim-clad,  _ hard _ crotch against the nude, wet,  _ soft _ skin of his Omega’s own. 

Upon making contact, the Alpha only groaned heavy in his throat, loving the smooth glide of his crotch against his mate’s soaked bottom, the immense volume of slick making the slide, the  _ grinding _ so much easier. 

“You’re so good for me, baby, so fucking  _ good _ , so fucking  _ wet _ for Daddy,” he murmured, voice ending off ragged as he breathed against his Omega’s mouth, admiring the sight his Omega presented below him,  _ underneath _ him.

With his freshly dyed brown locks splayed out across the pristine white pillow, dilated pupils hidden behind lidded eyelid, tears of pleasure lining his water lines, cheeks splotched red in arousal, lips agape, drool slipping past the corners of the plump, reddened,  _ abused _ curves, small tongue resting on the bottom lip, hanging there, limp…

Baekhyun was  _ breathtaking _ .

The Alpha felt his own shaft, his rock-hard,  _ solid _ shaft, leak his own essence, throbbing in want, in  _ need _ to be in his Omega. Chanyeol could feel how the front of his pants, where his crotch was  _ twitching _ beneath the fabric, was starting to get stained, starting to get  _ soaked _ , all in thanks to his Omega’s own juice.

“How badly do you need me, baby? How badly do you need Daddy’s cock?” Chanyeol had groaned out, hips pressing hard against his Omega’s own as thoughts of shoving his heavy girth  _ right in _ ,  _ pounding into _ the pliant, desperate Omega beneath him overtook his mind. “C’mon, use your words, baby. Tell Daddy.”

Baekhyun could only whimper, eyes bleary, gaze unfocused as he tried to blink away the tears, to see through the fog of lust in his mind, but his efforts were rendered futile because the only thing that he could focus on was how  _ hard _ his Alpha was beneath the layers of wet denim, how  _ hot _ his Alpha’s cock was even through the cloth.

… and all he wanted, all his Omega Wolf desired, was to have that cock, that knot  _ shoved _ into him, fucking into him until he couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

“Daddy I need it,” Baekhyun gasped, his desire to have his Alpha’s cock pounding into him overriding everything else, “Daddy, baby needs it, baby needs you to fuck him good,  _ please Daddy _ .”

Baekhyun had ended his plea, his begging with his own rut of his hips, his drenched crotch grinding upwards, meeting his Alpha’s own, wanting to feel his Alpha  _ raw _ . However, his wish was pathetically ripped away from him upon realising that his Alpha’s cock,  _ the knot _ was still tucked away, packed inside denim.

“ _ Daddy _ —  _ Daddy please~ _ !” the Omega sobbed, tears welling in his eyes, breaking past the dam as they streaked down the corners, trailing down his flushed cheeks. Baekhyun’s lips had pulled into a grimace, trembling lips hidden, bitten down onto by pristine white teeth, as his nose scrunched in displeasure,  _ frustrated _ at being kept away from the one thing he wanted, the one thing he  _ needed _ .

“You want it, baby?” Chanyeol caved, hips pressing one last, hard grind against his Omega’s hips, forearms braced on either side of his mate’s head as he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s jaw, lips mouthing over the skin there, trailing back up to the Omega’s red, stained ear. “... then help Daddy, out, why don’t you?”

Immediately, the Alpha had reeled back, hips pulling away from ihs Omega’s own, and Chanyeol had a fleeting thought at how  _ filthy _ it was that his  _ entire front _ had been  _ soaked _ , his Omega’s sweet, thick slick coating,  _ drenching _ his crotch, and Chanyeol only watched as a thick, bubbly string connected both his denim clad cock to his Omega’s pink, fluttering hole.

The lust that he was in before was absolutely  _ nothing _ compared to the lust he was in now.

Gritting his teeth, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his Omega’s folded forearms, marvelling at how tiny and thin Baekhyun’s arms were, his hands wrapping around the limb perfectly, as he pulled him up. The Alpha hurriedly flipped them over, pushing himself up against the pillows as he situated his lust-drunken Omega in between his legs, knowing that Baekhyun was  _ far _ too out of it to be able to do so. 

Gliding his hands up Baekhyun’s slender forearms, wrapping them around his mate’s own dainty ones, Chanyeol guided his Omega’s hands down to his crotch, pressing the fingers against the wet denim, hoping that his heavily aroused Omega would be coherent enough to get the clue. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun did, and the Alpha hadn’t had to wait a moment before Baekhyun had snatched his hands away, fingers ghosting over the soaked denim, fiddling around for the buttons and the zipper.

“Daddy, it’s so  _ wet _ ,” Baekhyun marvelled, voice breathy as his pupils dilated, transfixed on the soaking wet front of the Alpha’s jeans. Chanyeol only clenched his jaw, both hating and loving how his Omega’s fingers had begun to flutter across his crotch, the task of getting his Alpha out of his confines having been pushed to the back of his mind. Instead, Baekhyun was much more focused on playing with the wet cloth, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the warm, wet slick coating the denim. “... is this all from me, Daddy?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Chanyeol groaned, hips barely held back from the sudden upward bucking, his Omega’s fleeting,  _ teasing _ flutters of his fingers doing nothing to ease his arousal. The Alpha had shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the softness, the quiet amazement lacing Baekhyun’s tone, his Omega sounding so incredibly  _ innocent _ , in a situation so fucking  _ filthy _ . 

It was so fucking  _ immoral _ .

But a low, quiet, “ _ Daddy… look _ ,” was the one thing that broke through the haze in the Alpha’s mind, Chanyeol’s eyes fluttering open, resting at half mast as his dilated pupils looked down at where his Omega was, past his rapidly fluttering chest, down to where his Baekhyun was kneeling, thighs spread obscenely under the little-to-none fabric of the mini-skirt.

His Omega had one of his hands resting a distance above his crotch, the other resting ever to elegantly, ever so gracefully on the right side of his zipper, but his Omega’s attention was caught somewhere in between his crotch and his lifted hand.

That’s when Chanyeol saw it.

The copious,  _ thick _ string of slick latching onto his Omega’s fingers, attached to the front of his crotch.

“ _ It’s stretching, Daddy _ ,” Baekhyun breathed, lips agape as the Omega started panting, chest rapidly rising and falling as lust clouded his eyes once more, eyebrows scrunching up as his lips were once again bitten down by his teeth, “ _ it’s stretching so much _ .”

… And the Alpha had _had_ _it_.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Chanyeol panted, his own fingers rushing down to his crotch, shoving his Omega’s slick coated hands away, his own fingers taking over as they hurriedly began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, “ _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ !”

Baekhyun had only whimpered throughout the whole ordeal, gaze fixated on his Alpha’s large fingers fumbling through the buttons and folds of the wet denim, watching how the warm, wet slick had begun to coat his Alpha’s fingers,  _ hugging _ the skin. 

“You’ve been too much of a tease, baby,” Chanyeol panted, blown pupils focused on the watery-eyed Omega knelt between his legs, noticing how the front of the skirt had been hitched up, the Alpha then realising just how  _ hard _ his Omega must have been. “Daddy can’t wait anymore.”

Baekhyun only whined, hands reaching out, seemingly as though he wanted to help his Alpha  _ finally _ push the damned denim away, but the Alpha knew better. 

Dragging his soaked boxer briefs down his thighs (his baby had been  _ so wet _ ), the Alpha hissed out a breath as soon as his cock had sprung free, the thick, girthy length finally being greeted with a cool rush of air, striking in contrast to the overheated cock. The Alpha hadn’t had to wait long before his Omega’s hands had begun to curl around the shaft, slender fingers, coated in the Omega’s own cream, wrapping oh so delicately around the heated member. 

“...  _ You’re so  _ big,  _ Daddy _ ,” the Omega breathed, Baekhyun’s hands slowly gliding up the shaft, the slick on his fingers making the movement so much easier, so much  _ smoother _ . “You’re so  _ big  _ and _ hard _ .”

The Omega had continued to grip around the girth, tightening ever so slightly as soon as his hands had curled around the leaking, angry red head of the cock, admiring the way the squeeze of his hands had brought out a pearl of thick, translucent precum to deep out the slit. 

Baekhyun had started panting, lips curling behind his teeth as he let out a dry sob, eyes once again lining with tears as his fingers started to tremble, perched where they were against the hot, veiny shaft. 

And the Alpha  _ immediately _ knew. 

His Omega could no longer wait, could no longer  _ think _ , too far into the haze of lust, too  _ desperate _ , too fucking  _ horny _ , to think of anything else, to  _ do _ anything else but cry. 

To cry for his Alpha’s cock.

To cry for his Alpha’s  _ knot _ .

Thick fingers diving down, Chanyeol curled his palms around the underside of his Omega’s trembling, exposed thighs, heaving Baekhyun up onto his stomach, high enough such that his mate’s soaked cunt was mere inches in front of the Alpha’s hot, throbbing cock.

“A— _ Ah _ ,” Baekhyun moaned out, voice pitched as he arched his back, ass jutting backwards as he felt his Alpha’s palms begin to smooth over his thighs, massaging the pale flesh, squeezing, gripping,  _ playing _ . “ _ Daddy~ _ !”

Inwardly groaning, Chanyeol hissed low in his throat as his blown pupils sought out Baekhyun’s own, wanting to  _ see _ how lust-ridden, his  _ pathetically slutty _ his Omega had become. However, his efforts were rendered futile, for the Omega’s eyes were at half mast, rolled into the back of his skull, face tipped back as he gazed up at the ceiling. 

Clicking his tongue and growing frustrated at not being able to see his Omega in his peak of arousal, Chanyeol took out his annoyance at the sudden gripping of his Omega’s ass cheeks, flipping the skirt up and swiftly pulling his mate’s little, slutty cunt down, pressing it  _ right _ against his own heated, girthy shaft. 

“ _ Oh my— Daddy— _ ” Baekhyun’s eyes instantly flew open, chin digging down into his chest, furrowed brows hiding his teary, blown eyes as tears slipped past his kids, jaw slack as he tried in vain attempts at getting air into his lungs. “ _ Daddy please, please— Baby can’t wait Daddy, please Daddy _ !”

_ God _ , his baby was being such a fucking  _ slut _ , and Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to deny his Omega any longer, to keep his dick away from his Omega’s begging cunt any longer. 

Letting go of the reddened cheeks in his palms, Chanyeol quickly slid his fingers along the soft skin, crawling in between his thighs, before swiftly  _ shoving _ his fingers up into his Omega’s entrance, moaning at the immense amount of  _ hot _ ,  _ wet _ slick his fingers were greeted with.

“I can’t fucking wait to pound into you, baby,” Chanyeol had whispered, fingers rubbing against the heated walls of his Omega as Baekhyun only keened, back arching even more at the contact as the front of his skirt twitched, yet another string of precum joining the wet stain. “Daddy can’t fucking wait to fuck your  _ slutty pussy _ , baby.” 

Baekhyun immediately screamed, the words that seamlessly flowed out of his Alpha’s lips acting as a catalyst to his arousal, spiking up to heights the Omega hadn’t ever known. Baekhyun could feel how his Alpha’s fingers were rubbing against his walls, pulling against the muscle resistance, coating themselves in his creamy slick, and he could only cry out for more. 

“Daddy— _ Daddy _ , Baby’s slutty pussy is so  _ wet _ for you, Daddy, please,  _ please _ ,” Baekhyun gasped, eyes fluttering close as his hips started pushing back against his Alpha’s relentless fingers, grinding and humping the thick, violent digits. “ _ Please Daddy, Baby can’t wait anymore _ .”

Immediately pulling his fingers out, Chanyeol quickly fisted his cock, the extensive volume of slick he had managed to collect with just  _ two _ fingers serving as more than enough lubrication for his dick. 

Once he had deemed himself slick enough, Chanyeol’s hands had instantly migrated to wrap around his Omega’s hips, the skirt pitched at the front, fleetingly taking notice of how  _ adorable _ his Omega’s pink, angry cock had looked, curved against the soft cotton of the school skirt. 

But adorable as it may be, Chanyeol  _ hated _ anything obscuring his chances to see his Omega in his rawest, in his  _ truest _ . The anger had quickly manifested, gathering in his palms and fingers as they curled around the waistband of the tiny skirt,  _ pulling _ and  _ ripping _ the skirt apart,  _ away _ from his Omega’s bottom. 

A fleeting thought of how he’d have to buy his Omega a new skirt (although this time he’d get a  _ belt _ school skirt, in soft pink this time) crossed his mind, but the Alpha had quickly shoved that thought away as soon as Baekhyun had started whining again, hips pushing back against the hardened cock behind him. 

Hurriedly, Chanyeol gripped his Omega’s hips in his palms, lifting the whiny Omega up into the air, situating his soaking pussy right above his angry, red member. 

“ _ Ride me, baby _ .”

Chanyeol  _ immediately _ pulled his Omega down, his  _ thick _ ,  _ throbbing _ cock breaching past the wet, tight ring of muscle, spearing through the resistance, and Chanyeol instantly groaned.

The Alpha had shoved his hips up, shoved his heavy cock  _ right up _ into his desperate Omega, into the desperate little hole, not stopping until his own thighs met his Omega’s ass with a resounding  _ slap _ . Chanyeol had immediately stilled, needing some time, just  _ mere seconds _ to get accustomed to the feeling, the  _ euphoria _ at  _ finally _ being in his Omega, in  _ finally _ having his Omega wrapped around him.

And  _ fuck _ , was Baekhyun  _ so fucking tight _ .

His hot, drenched walls were  _ clinging _ onto the skin of the Alpha’s member, the tiny little entrance producing slick in the masses, that Chanyeol could feel each and every single inch of his cock be coated, be  _ welcomed _ in the warm juice. 

“ _ S—So… bi— _ ah! _ —ig, Daddy~ _ !” Baekhyun gasped out, back arching at  _ finally _ being filled, at  _ finally _ being stuffed, and he felt so fucking  _ full _ . The Omega’s hands had quickly scrambled for purchase, slender, trembling fingers fiddling about the expanse of his Alpha’s chest, finding,  _ needing _ something to grip onto.

So when his fingers had brushed against the soft, red fabric of his Alpha’s tie, the one he had  _ forgotten _ was there, the Omega had no qualms with gripping the cloth between his shaking fingers, the grip he had on the tie reflecting his current state.

Shaky and  _ desperate _ .

But the Alpha had other ideas.

As soon as he his Omega curl his fingers around his tie (the one that he too, had forgotten about), an idea had immediately sparked inside his head, one that had the Alpha fluttering his eyes shut as a wave of lust overcame him, the image in his head being nothing less than outright  _ sin _ . 

The Alpha’s hands suddenly gripped down harder on the Omega’s bare hips, grip firm enough to leave marks, was what he was sure of, before quickly flipping them over. 

As soon as his Omega was laid flat on his back, arms resting limply against the sides of his head, thighs spread apart, legs hooked around the hips of his Alpha, and soaked cunt wrapped  _ ever so snuggly _ around his Alpha’s cock, Chanyeol’s fingers quickly left their perch on his Omega’s hips, instead migrating over to his own neck, where his tie was resting.

Fingers making quick work of his tie, undoing the loose, almost sloppy knot, Chanyeol only smirked down at his confused, bleary mate, taking note of how the notes of uncertainty were greatly overshadowed by the ever apparent lust.

Deciding to humour his Omega, Chanyeol slowly bent down, the aroused haze diminishing for a fleeting moment in place of his concern for his Omega, assuring him, knowing that he was about to do something new for the both of them. 

“We’re going to try something new today, baby,” Chanyeol had explained, hands, curled around his tie, finally coming down to rest against the soft cheeks of his Omega’s face, thumbs drawing smooth circles on the flushed skin there. “Do you trust Daddy?”

At that, the lust-induced drunken state dissipating slightly, enough for Baekhyun to be coherent enough to process the words slipping past his Alpha’s lips, Baekhyun nodded, murmuring a quiet “ _ yes, Daddy _ ,” knowing that  _ that _ was the only response he could give.

Not because he didn’t trust Chanyeol and was afraid to tell him, no. 

It was because there was absolutely  _ nothing else _ that he could say, for he trusted Chanyeol, his Alpha, his  _ mate _ , with  _ anything _ .

So when all he received in response was a small, fond smile, the one that had tilted the tips of his Alpha’s lips a tiny bit, enough to showcase a hint of his loved dimple, Baekhyun could only reciprocate. 

“Daddy’s going to put my tie around your eyes, baby,” Chanyeol had went on to explain, and upon receiving a quiet “ _ okay, Daddy _ ,” from his ever so pliant, ever so  _ obedient _ Omega, had swiftly placed the tie over his Omega’s eyes, gently laying the soft fabric over the shut lids of his mate, before securely the tie around his head, ensuring that the knot was placed at the side of his head and that his mate was comfortable.

Once Chanyeol was sure that everything was fine, he had slowly pulled back, hands retreating from where they were perched on the sides of his Omega’s face, cradling his cheeks, instead soothing down his jaw, his neck, and his still cloth-covered chest.

“ _... A—Ah… Daddy _ ,” Baekhyun had whimpered out, voice high in his throat, and Chanyeol didn’t need anything else to figure out that his Omega was yet again overcome with pure, unhinged  _ lust _ , the fond atmosphere surrounding the two of them mere second ago instantly diminishing. 

Chanyeol inwardly hissed in triumph, knowing how heightened his Omega’s other senses had blown into, with his sense of sight now impaired. The Alpha felt his cock give a light twitch at the sudden gush of slick coating his member generously, the onslaught of sweet essence brought about by the way Chanyeol’s palms had pressed down,  _ firm _ , against his Omega’s chest.

Knowing that his Omega  _ loved _ having his Alpha’s tongue, lips,  _ teeth _ wrapped around the skin of his chest, of his  _ nipples _ , Chanyeol had made quick work of rucking the tiny school top up, finally exposing his Omega’s puffy, pebbled,  _ neglected _ nubs to his eyes, to his  _ pleasure _ . 

Chanyeol watched, gaze transfixed on the brown nubs as they trembled along with the rest of the Omega’s frame, the peaks standing  _ so firm _ ,  _ so proud _ , nestled on the unblemished, smooth skin of Baekhyun’s chest. 

Almost  _ enticingly _ , almost  _ calling _ the Alpha to feed, to  _ feast _ .

Without wasting another minute, another  _ second _ , the Alpha had immediately doved down, palms coming up to cup against any and every single ounce of fat present in his mate’s chest, fingers gripping,  _ digging _ into the barely-there fat as he  _ squeezed _ , the nipples turning a shade angrier at the uncouth manhandling of the chest. 

However, the sudden angry hue colouring the nipples had only served to further entice the Alpha, and Chanyeol immediately dragged his lips down, dry in the lust, before swiftly wrapping around one of the peaks, Chanyeol  _ moaning _ at the sweet taste instantly flooding his mouth.

There was absolutely  _ nothing _ leaving the adorable, little nubs, it was simply the  _ taste _ of the coloured skin, the taste  _ so similar _ to his Omega’s scent, that had the Alpha groaning. Immediately wrapping his dormant tongue around the hardened nub, Chanyeol had proceeded to lap the tiny nipple nestled in his mouth, resting on his tongue, and it wasn’t long before the gentle laps and suckles had grown to become harsh, unforgiving licks and sucks.

“ _ Daddy _ !” Baekhyun immediately screamed, back arching up dangerously, chest pressing up into his Alpha’s mouth, wanting his Alpha’s lips around him more, wanting his Alpha’s  _ tongue _ around him more. “ _ O—Oh God, D—Daddy~ _ !” 

Chanyeol had quickly pushed Baekhyun down, his own heavier chest pressing against his Omega’s raised abdomen as one of his hands quickly smoothed over his arms, before interlacing with one of Baekhyun’s trembling hands, as a means of comfort, of assurance, of  _ calm _ .

“ _Daddy_ ,” Baekhyun had gasped out, jaw slackened in pleasure as pants continued to leave his lips, “ _i—it’s too—ah!—too_ _much_!”

But Chanyeol had made absolutely no heed, in fact, the Alpha wa s  _ loving _ the situation,  _ adoring _ how  _ needy _ , how  _ pathetically slutty _ his Omega had become. Chanyeol swiftly brought his other hand up, gripping down,  _ squeezing _ the other unoccupied, neglected nub, rolling the nipple between his index and thumb. He was only rewarded with an even harsher tremble from his Omega, and Chanyeol heard the almost inaudible sob that had lodged itself in his Omega’s throat, the same one which had accompanied the sudden gush of slick around his entrance, around his Alpha’s cock.

With his eyes rolled into the back of his skull from the sudden onslaught of sweetness on his mouth, his tongue, and in his nose from the air, Chanyeol only proceeded to suck harder, lips wrapping around the nub in his mouth tighter, and he didn’t waste a single moment before his teeth had come into play, hooking, nipping around the pebbled nub,  _ twisting _ it.

That was all it took for Baekhyun to cum,  _ again _ , his small frame trembling even more as he screamed, the  _ loudest _ he had ever had, limbs shaking as his back arched into the lips of his Alpha, into the relentless, sinful mouth, lips unforgiving, tongue tormenting, and teeth  _ punishing _ . His pink, angry cock had twitched  _ so violently _ under Chanyeol’s chest, convulsing madly as it released its cum, the load it had been holding back almost  _ painfully _ , the white cream shooting,  _ spraying _ out of the neglected cock almost unending, the white copious. 

His Omega’s second orgasm had been so incredibly  _ violent _ , that Chanyeol felt some of Baekhyun’s essence hit his  _ chin _ , the force  _ so intense _ , the orgasm, the pleasure  _ so overwhelming _ , that little streaks had come all the way to the unblemished, unmarked chest, staining the abused nubs, streaking across Chanyeol’s fingers and jaw.

But the slick that had literally  _ sprayed _ out of the Omega’s entrance was uncomparable, for Chanyeol had immediately felt the way his cock, still very much hard, very much lodged inside his Omega’s sweet,  _ sweet _ pussy, had been practically  _ showered _ with the translucent essence, the ample slick gushing out of the nonexistent space between the Alpha’s throbbing shaft and his Omega’s rim. The force had been intense enough to have the slick literally  _ sprinkle _ ,  _ shower _ out of the tight,  _ tight _ entrance, drenching the thighs and deep pubic hair in sweet, hot,  _ potent Omega slick _ .

Chanyeol had kept his eyes shut the entire time his Omega had been washed over in pleasure, focusing entirely on keeping his lips, tongue, and teeth around the reddening, puffy nub in his mouth, wanting to suckle the sweetness out and off of the Omega’s skin, wanting to stamp the essence, the  _ taste _ of his mate on his tongue. His other hand had also continued on, calloused padded fingers twisting, pulling,  _ yanking _ on the equally as abused nipple,  _ playing _ with his Omega’s chest all throughout his orgasm.

Baekhyun’s body had never known so much pleasure, limbs still shaking in the complete, pure  _ euphoria _ that had washed over him in his post-orgasm glory, all remaining senses going completely numb; ears ringing, and nerves frayed. Baekhyun’s eyes had been shut tight to the world, although it wouldn’t have made a difference, seeing as how his sight was still very much impaired, but Baekhyun couldn’t process anything.

However, that state of exhilaration had only lasted so long, for the Omega didn’t have to waste too much time before his senses started flooding back, his ears open once again to the harsh suckling sounds his Alpha made, his skin awake to the sucking, pinching, and the throbbing in his entrance.

Whining, because he was  _ oh so sensitive _ , Baekhyun had tried to bring his hands down, shaky limbs swinging down in an attempt to push the Alpha off of his chest, and out of his hole, for Baekhyun honestly  _ couldn’t take it anymore _ .

“D— _ Daddy _ ,” Baekhyun whispered, voice not a beat louder, raspy in its overuse, “ _ p—please stop, B—Baby can’t t—take i—ah!—it… any—ungh—more _ .”

At that, the Alpha finally relented, lips unlatching from where they were hooked around the Omega’s nippled, fingers unfurling from the other nub as he pulled back, gaze trailing up along his Omega’s smooth neck, to his red-covered eyes.

Chanyeol was instantly rewarded with a shaky exhale from his Omega, the sudden reprieve from oversensitive pleasure having come without notice or warning, and Chanyeol heard the whimpers, the sobs, as Baekhyun finally  _ breathed _ .

The sight of his Omega, almost  _ completely  _ bare, exposed,  _ presented _ for his Alpha’s eyes to feast on right beneath him, laid out so  _ beautifully _ , so  _ elegantly sinful _ below him, with his cheeks thoroughly flushed red, nose splotched the same hue, as the corners of the tie still snuggly wrapped around his head had deepened in shade, a consequence of the tears. 

Chanyeol’s eyes then trailed downwards, soaking in,  _ admiring _ the way the sweet white cream had stained his Omega’s abdomen and chest, accompanying the now reddened, puffy, and thoroughly abused nipples in their spit-soaked mess, and curling so gorgeously around the give of his Omega’s waist.

Baekhyun looked so fucking  _ dirty _ .

His Omega looked so fucking  _ pathetic _ , so fucking  _ slutty _ , so  _ fucking used _ , that it was driving the Alpha insane. 

And Chanyeol was finally reminded of his neglected arousal, his heavy cock giving a violent twitch upon drinking in the current state of his Omega, the same Omega still very much lodged on his cock.

Baekhyun had immediately whimpered, lips curling up around a violent sob as soon as he felt his Alpha’s shaft move, feeling it now press directly against his prostate, causing his own, spent cock to give a tiny little jerk. 

“ _ D—Daddy, Baby c—can’t, Baek—Baekhyunnie ca—an’t _ ,” the Omega sobbed, tears trailing down along the sides of his cheeks as he tilted his head, face facing what he hoped was the right angle, wanting let his Alpha know that he  _ honestly _ couldn’t take it anymore.

The Alpha immediately felt his heart skip a beat, fondness for his Omega overriding his lust for a moment as he gazed down at his Omega, noticing how Baekhyun had started curling in on himself, arms folding against his chest, pressing against his abused nipples as his thighs caved in, bent at the knees, against his cum-stained chest.

Which was the  _ completely _ wrong sight to present to the Alpha, to the  _ desperate, needy _ Alpha, if Baekhyun had wanted the pleasure to stop.

Because the sight was so incredibly  _ lewd _ , so incredibly  _ filthy _ , that Chanyeol couldn’t have helped the sudden onslaught of lust from dousing him, bathing him in the sudden, intense  _ need _ to  _ fuck his Omega up _ .

“ _ Baby _ ,” Chanyeol groaned, voice low in his throat as his Alpha timbre seeped in, wanting his Omega to be pliant, to be obedient, as his hands curled around the closed, fatty insides of his Omega’s drenched thighs. “Hang on for a bit longer, okay?”

“B _ — _ But D _ —Daddy _ ,” the Omega had countered, voice shaky as he felt his Alpha’s cock shift in his little, soaking wet hole, feeling each and every inch of the blessed, thick girth rub along the expanse of his hot walls, pressing a pressure so fleeting against his sensitive prostate, “B—Baekhyunnie is g— _ ungh _ —going to pass out…”

The Alpha had only huffed out a laugh, never had been expecting his Omega’s reasoning to be as such, and Chanyeol couldn’t help the sudden warm blooming in his chest, his affection for his Omega exploding. Bending down a little, the Alpha pressed a long, soft kiss against his Omega’s pouting, unsuspecting lips, catching his mate by surprise. 

Chanyeol had quickly swallowed the gasp, lips molding against his Omega’s as his palms clenched tight around the insides of his Omega’s wet thighs, having a passing thought of how much he  _ loved _ feeling the soft fat seep through his fingers as he gripped down harder.

“You’re so fucking cute, baby,” the Alpha had whispered, lips barely a hair’s breadth away from his Omega’s own abused ones as he pulled back just a tad, and upon realising that Baekhyun’s eyes were still covered by the tie, had quickly trailed his lips up, teeth clenching down on the edge of the fabric before pulling it up.

His Omega only blinked his eyes blearily, the confusion evident in the hazy orbs, the ones that he missed seeing  _ so much _ , and Chanyeol only smiled fondly upon meeting gazes with his mate once more.

“... Daddy?” 

Chanyeol only smiled, fondness saturating his actions as he placed light, yet heavily loving pecks against the skin of his Omega’s face, lips peppering against the flushed cheeks, splotched nose, and heavy eyelids. 

“I wanted to see your eyes, baby,” the Alpha answered the unspoken question, moving down to press gradual, open-mouthed kisses against the smooth skin of his Omega’s jaw, ear, and neck, nose softly nudging against the skin. “... I wanted to see you as I finally  _ fuck _ you.”

At that, Baekhyun let out a whimper, finally registering how his Alpha’s hands had gripped down even  _ harder _ , if that was even possible, on the insides of his thighs, feeling how his Alpha’s cock had given yet another twitch, rubbing  _ oh so deliciously _ against his prostate as soon as he had uttered those words. 

“D— _ Daddy _ ,” the Omega whined out, supple thighs spreading upon the gentle coaxing of the Alpha’s thick fingers, nimble arms coming up to wrap around the thick, muscular neck of his Alpha. 

Chanyeol had slowly trailed his hands down, caressing against the soft, wet skin of the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs down to his ass cheeks, gripping them in his palms as he kneaded the soft, plaint flesh, pulling and playing with the cheeks as he arranged Baekhyun to his liking. 

Lifting his hips slightly, his own palms pushing Baekhyun’s along, his cock never  _ ever _ leaving its place, its  _ home _ in his Omega’s drenched pussy, Chanyeol finally got onto his knees, legs spread wide enough to support both his and his mate’s weight, before his hands migrated back up to the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, curling around the hot skin.

Pulling himself up, such that his Omega’s arms had to unlatch from their position around his neck, hands breaking away from their playful fiddling with the wisps of his hair, Chanyeol pushed his Omega’s thighs upwards and out, hands squeezing the pale, supple flesh of the backs of his thighs as he  _ ripped _ Baekhyun open, the Omega  _ spread _ out before him, for his own eyes to  _ feast _ on.

“ _ God _ ,” the Alpha breathed, eyes trailing down the expanse of his Omega laid out before him, “look at  _ you _ .”

He was only rewarded with a bashful, shy writhe of his Omega, Baekhyun’s eyes flitting away from the gaze the Alpha had fixed on him briefly, lip bitten by his perfect row of front teeth. 

“D— _ Daddy _ ,” Baekhyun gasped out, voice breathless as lust had started to leak into his veins, into his scent, leaking into the air once more. The Omega had managed to spread his legs even wider, thighs laying flat against the soft sheets of the bed as his back began to arch up, concaving into his Alpha’s own frame as he felt the cock lodged in his entrance give a throb. 

“Daddy,  _ quickly _ ,” he gasped out, lips parted as his jaw slackened, pants escaping his mouth as his chest started to heave, the dull reminder of having his Alpha’s cock pressed up against his prostate doing  _ more _ than wonders to his own spent arousal. 

The Alpha watched, eyes fleeting over his Omega’s frame as his spent, limp cock started filling up again, the soft muscle hardening as his sac began to fill with his sweet cream, and he  _ felt _ how his Omega’s wet little pussy had started to clench, to  _ throb _ , wrapped so prettily around his shaft. 

He didn’t waste any more time.

Immediately bracing his palms against the fat of the back of his Omega’s thighs, Chanyeol pulled his hips back, groaning at the  _ delicious _ friction between the soaking  _ hot _ ,  _ wet _ walls of his Omega’s cunt against the thick skin of his dick,  _ loving _ how the walls, how  _ his Omega _ had seemed so  _ reluctant _ to let him go, sticking to his cock like second skin. 

The Alpha had pulled through the pathetic resistance, hips pulled back enough such that only the head, the leaking tip of his cock was lodged inside his Omega, the precum  _ oozing _ out of the tip, joining, mixing in with his Omega’s own mess of slick pouring out of his ass. 

“You’re so  _ desperate _ , aren’t you, baby?” Chanyeol breathed, eyes focused on his Omega’s bleary, lidded ones, noting how he could only see the whites of his Omega’s eyes, the pupils having rolled into the back of his skull as Baekhyun became weak,  _ limp _ . “ _ You’re so fucking desperate for my cock _ .”

Chanyeol quickly pushed his member back in, shoving his cock right back into the warm, welcoming,  _ slutty _ little hole, shaft breaching through the tight resistance there, the  _ squelch _ of fresh, hot Omega slick accompanying the euphoria. 

“Y—You feel  _ so good _ ,  _ Daddy _ ,” the Omega gasped, body jolting as soon as Chanyeol had finally pushed his cock right up to the hilt again, hands scrambling against the sheets and his Alpha’s skin, before finally deciding to curl up into shaky fists, perched on his own chest. “Daddy’s cock is ma—making baby feel so— _ ah! _ —  _ full~ _ !”

The feeble, desperate notes lacing his Omega’s tone had managed to spark even more lust in the Alpha, and Chanyeol hadn’t waited, hadn’t  _ wasted _ any more time before he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of his Omega with more vigor, the pace of his thrust bordering on almost  _ animalistic _ .

“ _ Ah! Ah! Da—Daddy! Oh my— _ !”

The Alpha’s thrusts had took a complete turn, switching from slow, soft, and sensual to hard, harsh,  _ punishing _ , the heavy girth  _ pistoning _ in and out of his Omega’s drenched,  _ abused _ hole so  _ fast _ , so  _ rough _ . The bed frame visibly shifted, creaked  _ dangerously _ under the pace, the  _ force _ of Chanyeol’s thrust, but the Alpha didn’t care,  _ couldn’t _ care, not when all that was in his mind was  _ how fucking good  _ it was to  _ finally fuck his Omega’s pussy good _ .

With his cock drilling in and out of the Omega at a pace that was  _ far _ inhumane, Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back into his skull, pleasure overwhelming his senses when he felt,  _ heard _ how  _ wet _ , how  _ soaked _ his Omega was, how his tiny, reddened pussy was. The dirty,  _ filthy _ sounds of slick gushing,  _ spraying _ out of his Omega’s entrance, accompanying the  _ disgusting _ sounds of wet, sticky skin slapping on wet, sticky skin, and Chanyeol was  _ gone _ .

Baekhyun’s soft walls were wrapped  _ so tightly _ against,  _ around _ his cock, almost clingy, that Chanyeol had started to feel how there was no friction,  _ almost _ nothing at all, every time he pulled and pushed back in, and the Alpha Wolf in him audibly  _ preened _ at the thought, the vulgar image of his Omega’s pussy walls latching on him, moving in tandem in and out of his body, with his thrust.

As though Baekhyun didn’t want to let go.

Letting out a groan, one that was bordering on a  _ growl _ , Chanyeol dared a glance down at where his Omega’s abused entrance was, at where he was connected,  _ shoved _ into his Omega. The Alpha had then let out a legitimate  _ growl _ , his Alpha Wolf showing itself for a split second as he took in the sight; watched in pure, feral  _ lust _ , in unadulterated  _ dominance _ , as he saw how his Omega’s walls were wrapped around his cock, the skin  _ so red _ ,  _ so bright _ , stretching so damn  _ gorgeously _ around the wide girth of his soaked shaft.

“You should be illegal, baby,” the Alpha murmured, voice low in his throat as he fixated his eyes on the skin wrapped around his length, watching in amazement as  _ pink _ skin seeped into view, clinging so  _ tightly _ around the girth of his cock, being  _ pushed and pulled _ from and back into the Omega, in perfect tandem with Chanyeol’s thrusts.

Having  _ felt _ that was one thing, but  _ seeing _ it in its entirety was another. 

“...  _ You really should be illegal _ .”

With his pace heightening to even  _ faster _ speeds, Chanyeol squeezed the supple thighs gripped in his hands, drilling into his Omega even  _ faster _ , growing  _ needier _ , chasing for his own release. The Alpha could hear how Baekhyun’s screams had gotten so much  _ raspier _ , so much  _ higher _ , so much  _ whinier _ , and he could hear the  _ sobs,  _ the  _ whimpers _ , and the pure, outright  _ cries _ leaving his mate’s lips, the constant harsh, punishing abuse of his prostate overwhelming him.

“ _ Daddy—Daddy— _ ,” Baekhyun panted, voice almost non-existent, the pleasured screams having taken up too much,  _ far _ too much, “ _ Ba—ah!—Baby’s going—going to c—ungh!—cum~ _ !”

The Alpha immediately felt his knot start to swell, the base of his cock thickening, fattening in thick, Alpha essence, the smell of potent Alpha semen permeating the air, mixing and mingling with the Omega’s own sweet notes. 

“H—Hold on for a li—little, baby,” Chanyeol groaned, cock pistoning in and out of his Omega’s used entrance, the friction caused by his knot rubbing,  _ forcing _ itself into his Omega doing absolute  _ wonders _ to his lust, to his arousal. “ _ Let’s cum together, okay _ ?”

Whimpering, Baekhyun only shut his eyes as the pleasure overtook him, jaw slackening as only breathless, whiny pants escaped him, no longer having the energy to scream, to voice out  _ anything _ , asides from laying limp, ever so pliant, ever so submissive, as his Alpha took care of him,  _ pleasured _ him.

And the image of his Omega laying there, legs spread, juice  _ spraying _ , pussy  _ clinging _ onto his walls, limp and helpless,  _ so  _ overcome by pleasure, by  _ lust _ , by the  _ intense, mindless fucking _ , being the picture perfect epitome of a  _ cock-hungry whore _ , that did it.

Chanyeol felt his knot almost  _ balloon _ , and he quickly shoved his knot right up into his Omega’s whorish entrance,  _ finally _ latching,  _ locking _ him in. 

With his high so close, with his cock almost  _ bursting _ in need to mark, to  _ taint _ his Omega from the inside,  _ dirty _ him and rip away his innocent, his  _ purity _ , Chanyeol’s hips had immediately gone into overdrive, strong hips pressing harsh, punishing grinds into his Omega’s cunt, pushing his angry, heavy cock  _ right _ up against the over sensitive gland, feeling the already tight walls cling even  _ tighter _ .

“ _ D—Daddy, Daddy— _ ,” Baekhyun gasped out, voice barely audible above the harsh breathing and laboured panting of his Alpha, voice almost nothing in comparison to the loud, mindless  _ squelching _ of the sick soaking their crotches. “ _ Baby ca—ungh!—an’t~ _ !”

“Then let go,” Chanyeol had immediately reverberated, deep Alpha timbre leaking into his tone as he gave one last punishing grind against his Omega’s prostate, knot swelling,  _ burning _ in want, in  _ need _ to finally let go, to  _ explode _ . “ _ Let go, baby _ .”

Instantly, the room was overcome by screams and groans, the wet sounds of spurts and sprays echoing about, bouncing off the walls of the bedroom as the two figures on the bed  _ convulsed _ , limbs, frame,  _ body shaking _ , the pleasure overwhelming them, running through their veins, leaking through their scents, reaching an intensity the two had been alien to.

Baekhyun’s back had only further concaved, neck, arms, and legs straining as his body convulsed in on itself, tremors running through his limbs as his cock exploded  _ yet again _ , the volume of sticky, creamy Omega white incomparable to anything it has released before. The force of the Omega’s orgasm was  _ so rough _ and  _ unforgiving _ , that the cum had even come up to the Omega’s  _ chin _ , dotting,  _ streaking _ across his abdomen, chest, nipples, neck, and  _ chin _ , copious. 

The slick that had gushed out, that had  _ sprayed _ out of the Omega’s heavily abused,  _ violated _ entrance, had reached a volume neither the Alpha nor the Omega had ever experienced before, had never even thought was  _ possible _ . The slick had poured,  _ showered _ out of the hole so  _ rapidly _ , almost  _ punishingly _ so, thoroughly soaking,  _ drenching _ the sheets beneath the Omega, seeping through the thick cotton, even  _ staining _ the mattress itself. 

And Chanyeol’s knot, his  _ heavy _ ,  _ swollen _ knot had  _ exploded _ , cum  _ spraying _ out of the tiny little slit, his cock being so  _ angry _ , so  _ forceful _ in getting the thick, potent Alpha cream out, the force almost  _ punishing _ as each streak shot out of his shaft, staining,  _ painting _ his Omega’s soft, plush walls a musky white. His cock had given violent,  _ painful _ throbs at each release of cum, member adamant on emptying itself, emptying its load into his Omega,  _ marking him from the inside _ .

It was  _ so violent _ , for the both of them. 

So  _ painful _ , so  _ harsh _ , so  _ punishing _ on the mated pair.

… but  _ God _ , was it  _ euphoric _ .

The Alpha had stayed perched where he was, eyes shut in pleasure as his breathing remained ragged, letting himself be washed over in the pleasure of finally having his cock in his Omega’s tiny little hole, releasing all of his juice, his fresh, hot  _ cum _ into his Omega’s waiting, hungry hole.

“... That was fucking  _ amazing _ , baby,” the Alpha breathed, eyes still shut and head still tipped back, palms slowly uncurling from its insanely tight grip around his Omega’s thighs. “You were so fucking good for Daddy.”

Blearily blinking his eyes open, Chanyeol glanced back down at his Omega, wanting to see his Omega as he praised him, wanting his mate to know just  _ how well _ he did, and to see just how  _ wrecked _ , how thoroughly  _ fucked up _ his Omega looked. However, the Alpha was only met with deeply shut eyes, and a stained, messy chest rising and falling, slowly and steadily.

Baekhyun had  _ passed out _ .

Smiling fondly to himself, because he no longer had any extra energy into putting out a chuckle, the Alpha had slowly bent down, gently removing the stained cropped top of the school blouse, pulling it over his Omega’s head, quickly tossing it to the side once he was done. The Alpha then turned his attention back to his Omega, eyes zeroing in on the mess of sweet white on his chest, allowing himself this time to clean his Omega up the best way he knew how.

Tongue poking out of tired, chapped lips, Chanyeol slowly began lapping along the expanse of his Omega’s chest, tongue collecting each and every drop of the deliciously sweet, heady taste of his Omega’s essence, savouring the way the sweetness had spread, had  _ blossomed _ on his tongue.

_ My baby’s praises can wait until he’s awake _ , Chanyeol fleetingly thought, tongue giving lazy strokes along the skin and around his chest, paying extra attention to the heavily abused nipples.  _ And maybe, we can do this again. _

_ … But with a maid costume this time around _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to this filth that I spent 3 days on. 
> 
> This is also my first attempt at like "thorough" smut; from foreplay to the cumming! I wanted to practice writing smut (with encouragement from a reader of Fulfilled By The Void, @Sunshots :D ), so I did HAHAH. I really hoped that it was okay! I'll practice even more, hence why this is a series! (Basically my ABO PWP Role Play Series lmao).
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it at least! Do share you thoughts and comments down in the comments below! Also, if you would like to see / have any ideas for other ABO PWP Role-Play scenes / scenarios, please do share them with me in the comments, or you can hmu on twitter @zkxxdlin ! I'll do my best to write them! 
> 
> P.S. I didn't proof read this because I was not gonna subject myself to facing the absolute filth that I wrote, but I hope that there weren't many mistakes!


End file.
